


Persuasion

by midnightecho



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire always manages to persuade Enjolras of his way of thinking, even when he's pissed off with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

Enjolras sighed. He slouched back into the hard wooden chair, one hand holding a head, the other over his face. Reluctantly, he peeked between his fingers, but the situation hadn’t improved: Grantaire was still stood on the table, a cheering drunken crowd around his feet as the last of the beer drained from the bottle. He thrust his fists into the air as he swallowed down the last of the intoxicating drink – Enjolras didn’t see where the bottle went.

Grantaire jumped down and swayed towards where Enjolras sat, wandering a bit too far off course at least twice despite the fact that they were mere metres away. He gave his seated friend a shameless smirk as he reached him and stopped right in front of him, leaning forwards, hands spread over Enjolras’ thighs to support what felt like most of his body weight, until their noses were almost touching.

“Why the long face?” Grantaire slurred.

Enjolras restrained his frustration with a clenched jaw and turned modestly away from the stench of alcohol.

“Aw, have I done something wrong?” He could hear the pout in Grantaire’s voice.

Enjolras didn’t reply.

He felt warm breath tickle his ear as his friend leaned in and said, in a low voice, “I bet I know how I can make it up to you…”

Despite all his efforts, Enjolras felt his heart rate quicken. He swallowed thickly and tried to resist the heat rising within him – Grantaire couldn’t keep doing this, and Enjolras was determined to show him that he was in charge of this relationship –

But as Grantaire grabbed his hand from the chair arm and pulled expectantly, Enjolras buckled, giving a resignatory groan and following his friend towards the stairs.


End file.
